youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Canal KondZilla
Konrad Cunha Duntas (born: ), better known by his stage name Canal KondZilla, or just KondZilla, is a music video producer, director, and screenwriter from Guarujá, São Paulo, Brazil. His channel has gained an audience of over 40.2 million subscribers sand received over 19.6 billion video views. The channel ranks as YouTube's 4th most subscribed channel and the most subscribed channel made in 2012. The channel also ranks as the 9th most viewed of all time on YouTube and the most viewed channel in Brazil. Duntas ranks as the most subscribed Brazilian on YouTube, surpassing whinderssonnunes on February 3, 2018. He is the most subscribed music producer, director, and screenwriter on YouTube as well. On the channel, Duntas' produced music videos are uploaded. Early Life and Career Born in a coastal town in Brazil, not much is known about Duntas' childhood. However, shortly after he turned a young adult, his mother died. Due to her death, he was left with life insurance; which was sizable. Due to its abundance, he used a portion of it to purchase a Canon EOS 5D camera to pursue a career field in video production. He moved to São Paulo to study cinematography, post-production, and photography later on and eventually started his career in 2011 by directing popular former Brazilian Rock Band, Charlie Brown Jr.'s concert film, "Música Popular Caiçara". Since then, he has directed over 700 music videos while working with some of the most famous and successful Brazilian artists of all time. His YouTube channel, Canal KondZilla, is the third fastest growing in views and the second fastest growing in subscribers, currently getting over 800 million total video views and nearly 2 million subscribers every month due to it's showing of the music videos he has produced, directed, and screenwritten, thus furthering his popularity around the world, especially in Brazil. Awards and Nominations Duntas' produced music videos have been positively and negatively recepted widely around the world, especially in Brazil. So far, one of his works have been nominated for one official award which is: Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: December 5, 2014. *2 million subscribers: December 8, 2015. *3 million subscribers: April 10, 2016. *4 million subscribers: June 14, 2016. *5 million subscribers: August 3, 2016. *6 million subscribers: September 28, 2016. *7 million subscribers: November 13, 2016. *8 million subscribers: December 21, 2016. *9 million subscribers: January 13, 2017. *10 million subscribers: February 10, 2017. *11 million subscribers: March 6, 2017. *12 million subscribers: March 29, 2017. *13 million subscribers: April 23, 2017. *14 million subscribers: May 23, 2017. *15 million subscribers: June 17, 2017. *16 million subscribers: July 15, 2017. *17 million subscribers: August 9, 2017. *18 million subscribers: September 3, 2017. *19 million subscribers: September 25, 2017. *20 million subscribers: October 18, 2017. *21 million subscribers: November 6, 2017. *22 million subscribers: November 23, 2017. *23 million subscribers: December 10, 2017. *24 million subscribers: December 24, 2017. *25 million subscribers: January 7, 2018. *26 million subscribers: January 22, 2018. *27 million subscribers: February 7, 2018. *28 million subscribers: February 21, 2018. *29 million subscribers: March 8, 2018. *30 million subscribers: March 25, 2018 *31 million subscribers: April 9, 2018. *32 million subscribers: April 26, 2018. *33 million subscribers: May 12, 2018. *34 million subscribers: May 30, 2018. *35 million subscribers: June 19, 2018. *36 million subscribers: July 8, 2018. *37 million subscribers: July 25, 2018. *38 million subscribers: August 13, 2018. *39 million subscribers: September 1, 2018. *40 million subscribers: September 19, 2018. *41 million subscribers: October 2018. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: April 12, 2016. *2 billion views: September 14, 2016. *3 billion views: December 7, 2016. *4 billion views: January 30, 2017. *5 billion views: March 18, 2017. *6 billion views: April 27, 2017. *7 billion views: June 13, 2017. *8 billion views: July 25, 2017. *9 billion views: September 9, 2017. *10 billion views: October 20, 2017. *11 billion views: November 23, 2017. *12 billion views: December 23, 2017. *13 billion views: January 24, 2018. *14 billion views: March 1, 2018. *15 billion views: April 6, 2018. *16 billion views: May 10, 2018. *17 billion views: June 16, 2018. *18 billion views: July 22, 2018. *19 billion views: August 28, 2018. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Brazilian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views